Catch Me
by Sora-sama91
Summary: An OCXCrossover Story possessing some of my inner characters and Ideas. Slash/Yaoi Shounen ai. A Fan-Fiction Writers Mind Gone Haywire! Please Comment and Review on. This will be crossing a lot of characters over.SoRiku AkuRoku Drarry Cleon SasuNaru More!


Angels are the death gods of human kind. They are the saviors and the sinners. Not only do they take away the lives of those who and meant to pass away, but they also pass judgment on the ones that do not deserve to keep breathing. Works of God but servants of Hades, that what they have been called. But only a few have ever seen these angels. That is the price they must pay after all. The price taken from them when they first spot an angel. After all, they must remain byes, to pass a clear judgment and have it be accepted by he angels assigned to watch that area of the world.

Not everyone, though good, or evil, becomes an angle. The only way to be accepted is to spot an angel, in the time spend of your life. The angle you saw, must then mark you turning you from human, to Angelus Child. To gain your chosen wings you must pay the price: that through your life, the only people you must interact with are other angels.

That is why, from my fifth birthday onward, I became an outcast. My heart remained empty, my judgment byes, and my life isolated. And even though this had disturbed my guardians, I know that it is the right choice, because if I, one of the few Angelus Child alive, can complete my life in a non-tainted state of mind, I can join him. The angel that marked me that day.

"Axdray! Hey Baby-face, open the window!"

The yells from my glass covred view of the sky awoke me silently, bringing my attention to the figure smiling back at me through the transparent glass. I could not help but slime in return, as i rose from my bed to greet my company.

With a grateful sigh he hopped the window, entering my cleared bedroom. Nothing had remained in here but my bed and a desk since my fifth birthday. I had personally taken down my childish posters and trinkets after the marking.

"Dray! Damn Baby-face, what took you so long?" My pale guest complained whiningly. His full lips blue from the cold of a December day and his long blond hair tied back in a high pony tail. His shinning gold eyes hidden behind his pale white lashes as he whined. My smile widen the slightest bit.

"Shut it Nix. I should tell Fenrir that your snooping into my room at night." I threatened, half-empty. It came to no surprise to me when Nix's golden eyes grow wide and disbelieving. It was always a given that Nix was taken to the gray winged angel. Fenrir had been the one who had marked Nix when he was a teen. It always puzzled me as to how such a cheery, social person like Nix could ever pay the price for his wide yellow wings. Then again, never had I heard him talk about his past.

"Baby-face! You wouldn't dare!" He hissed in outrage, a shocked look on his face making me laugh out loud.

"No Snow, no I wouldn't, but you know he'd find out sooner or later." Both of us knew this was true, because not only was Fenrir the most intelligent in the Haven Plain, but he was also the keenest. He would always organize the whereabouts of the angels stationed in Massachusetts, the place he had been marked himself.

"Good, because if you had, I'm not sure I'd forgive you." Nix sighed. His normally smile-tainted face falling quickly. This instantly got my undivided attention.

"What is it Snow? Is something up?" My voice takes a concerned tone as the angel looks away. His white features seeming to glow in the light of the full moon from the window he had walked in through. Nix is one of the few angels stationed in Mass that comes to see me daily, so it was given that I'd feel worry over any odd behavior on his part. It took a while, but he finally sighed and began to speak, his voice tight but light as he spook.

"Dray. My brother, he-" Nix trailed off, leaving the sentence unfinished. He was clearly having trouble, but this was not enough information from me to go on. So with a gentle hand, I led him to my bed, where we both took a seat as I began to pet his back, where his wings where currently tucked into his body.

When he calmed slightly, he began again.

"He-He didn't pay it Baby-face. He couldn't pay the price." He cut himself off, heaving a long sigh to calm himself. I was finally getting the jest of what he was worried about, because like me, Nix's older brother, had been one of the marked, a Delay Angelus as the Higher Ups called those who passed their supposed time spend but did not yet gain his wings. Haven must have deemed his heart corrupted, by the human kind.

At a point like 'denial from Haven' there was not hope from Nix's brother to become an angle. Leaving him to become a Failed Angel, or Fallen Angel. To an of the Angelus Child, that was a fate worse than death, because as we grew, so did the bones of the wings we were supposed to grow. Those bones tare at your skin and muscles, infecting your body with the poison wing bones posses. By the time, the wings have broken skin, the poison would have killed you slowly. In all, it was a twenty year process.

With a caring hand, I began to rub Nix's back. Wincing at the thought of the denial. That was yet another reason for us Angelus Child to take the Marking seriously.

"It's alright Snow." I soothed, hoping to help him even if just a little. "Fenrir wouldn't let him suffer. Fenrir will take his life before the pain." I was not lying either. Fenrir hated the thought of 'Haven's Denial' and would take his days off to take those who failed to pay the price. Because ending it quickly, is easier than ending it slowly.

As I soothed Nix, I did not miss the shine of gray wings from he window. Nix had not come on his own.

Fenrir had told him to.

* * *

Ok First Chappy, if you don't understand anything yet, I'll try and explain later in the chapters. Please review so I know to post more of this story, otherwise it will be for my own entertainment only. This is going to have a few Slash/Yaoi parings later on, such as SoRiku, Puzzleshipping, Puppyshipping, AkuRoku, maybe some Drarry, SasuNaru, any pairing is welcome if you comment on it. Also It will be a OCXCrossover, that means like Kingdom Hearts: A Fiction Writers Story Gone Haywire.


End file.
